The Dragon's Embrace
by shyartist22
Summary: A story about Lucy and Natsu finally getting that hot night together :)


By: Shyartist22

In the city of Magnolia we see the famous guild Fairytail. It was just a regular day in the Fairytail guild, Natsu was picking a fight with Gray again and Erza stood there to stop them. Lucy was sitting at the bar with Levy talking about her book and about how she was close to finishing, Lucy was dressed in a beautiful dark violet velvet tank top that crossed around her neck and a maroon mini skirt to go with it, her blonde hair was held in a tight ponytail and matching the outfit was her knee-high black boots and her red-heart earrings dangling from her ears, everyone else around the guild was laughing, talking, drinking and watching for Natsu and Gray to start fighting. Erza had pulled Natsu away from Gray and of course Natsu was furious but then shied away at the sight of Erza's scary stare. Natsu walked over to the bar where Lucy and Levy were sitting, Lucy looked out the window and saw the sun in the horizon begin to set, she decided to go home for the night, so she told Levy she was gonna go home for the night and maybe work on the book a little more.

Natsu, of course, was listening to Lucy talk to Levy and an idea came to him when she said she was heading home. Natsu wanted to surprise Lucy at her house so Natsu asked Happy to fly him there but to go back to the guild afterwards. Happy was confused that Natsu was wanting to be left alone at Lucy's place but Happy has known Natsu long enough not to argue with him. Happy happily took Natsu to Lucy's place before Lucy got home and set him in Lucy's bedroom through an open window. Happy then said bye to Natsu and left. Natsu then waited patiently on Lucy's bed till she came home 5 minutes later.

When Lucy came home she was surprised to see Natsu sitting on her bed cross-legged with his arms crossed across his chest and a big, adorable grin that spread across his face. Natsu had decided to wear a long navy-blue vest with his matching navy-blue pants and his sandals. Lucy's bed was decorated with a heart-patterned quilt with a fluffy-white under sheet and three fluffy bright pink,sky blue and neon-green pillows. "Hey Lucy", said Natsu with a smile plastered to his face. "What are you doing here?!" said Lucy back, outraged that Natsu came into her house without asking. "I came to surprise you" he said back. "Oh, Natsu" she said happily. Natsu always loved to see Lucy's smile, in fact Natsu loved all of Lucy, her personality, they way her eyes shined and sparkled like shooting stars, her beautiful blonde hair and plush pink lips, and her perfectly formed body.

Lucy had left Natsu in her room while she went to the bathroom to change out of her dirty cloths. Once she was out of her other clothes she put on her flannel baby blue short-sleeved button-up pajama shirt and matching silk pants. Natsu hadn't brought anything else to wear so he just stayed in his cloths. Lucy had got into her bed sitting beside Natsu looking at him and smiling. "So why are you here anyway?" she asked with curiosity. "I just…. well…..I..I" Natsu sputtered out, he didn't really want to tell why he was really there.

He had came to Lucy's house to possibly kiss her and cuddle with her all night but he couldn't tell her that. "I'm here because….uh," Natsu was stumped, he didn't know what to tell Lucy. He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. He looked at Lucy, she was staring at him with curiosity and wonder. "Uh….I came here because…...I wanted to spend time with you," he said quickly because it was the only excuse he could think of. Lucy turned away and blushed, but she also smiled. She was happy with Natsu's answer. She turned towards Natsu again and gave him a hug, her breasts squishing against his chest, Natsu blushed a little and hugged Lucy back.

Natsu loved Lucy very much and he always wondered if Lucy loved him back. "Your so sweet Natsu, I'm glad you're here," said Lucy whispering it in his ear. Natsu smiled. Lucy pulled away from the hug and sat close beside Natsu almost completely on his lap. "Hey can you do me a favor?" Natsu asked. "Sure, what's the favor Natsu?" Lucy exclaimed. "I...I want you to…to be with me, like as my girlfriend," Natsu said nervously wondering what Lucy's answer would be.

Lucy looked at Natsu with shock and happiness. "Yes!," Lucy exclaimed closing her eyes and jumping on Natsu for a loving hug. Natsu yelled a little in surprise but hugged her back just as lovingly. Lucy pulled away from the hug and got off of Natsu, he sat back up and wrapped his arm around Lucy. Lucy leaned in and lied down against his chest. She looked up at Natsu and smiled, Natsu looked down at Lucy and saw her beautiful smile. Lucy's eyes were closed for her smile so Natsu put his hand under Lucy's chin and pulled her closer. Lucy started to open her eyes when Natsu pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss.

Lucy's eyes half-opened, closed again to embrace the kiss. She loved Natsu with all her heart and was always too afraid to tell him, she was happy to find out he felt the same way towards her as she did towards him. Lucy opened her mouth a little during the kiss and Natsu felt the opportunity to slowly slide his tongue into her mouth. Lucy moaned a little and felt his tongue pressing against hers. His tongue was warm and silky against Lucy's. Lucy started to slowly put her hands around Natsu's neck to embrace the kiss longer.

Lucy pulled away panting but didn't want to stop, her cheeks were red. Natsu pulled her back in and slipped his tongue into Lucy's mouth once again. They were both in endless bliss embracing the kiss further and further. Natsu started to wrap his arms around Lucy's waist. Lucy, now, was cradling Natsu's face in her hands and swirling her tongue with Natsu's. Natsu started to play with the hem of Lucy's shirt and Lucy started to play with Natsu's hair. Natsu began to search along Lucy's shirt, only stopping when he found one of the shirt's buttons.

Natsu unbuttoned the bottom button and started to work his way up. Natsu had always wanted to feel Lucy's large chest to see how they felt on his hands, even though he had felt them a hundred times before, but not like this. Lucy let him unbutton more of her shirt buttons until it was completely unbuttoned. Natsu pushed one side of the shirt to the side to reveal the right side of Lucy's chest. Natsu started to feel his way around her breasts and was surprised that they were soft like a newborn kitten's soft fur and were as squishy as an octopus tentacle without the suckers.

Lucy moaned a little with pleasure. Lucy could feel herself getting warmer and his kisses getting sweeter. She felt like her tongue was in endless bliss, she could feel Natsu's hand exploring her breasts and his tongue exploring her mouth. Natsu pulled his lips away from Lucy's, both of them panting. Lucy's cheeks had turned a bright red and Natsu's were hot pink. Natsu lowered his head to Lucy's breasts and licked her bright pink, erect nipple. Lucy gasped with pleasure and Natsu kept going. He started to lick around her nipple feeling it getting harder, hearing Lucy's moans get more rapid. Natsu decided to try something different, he started to suck on Lucy's nipple.

It was warm in Natsu's mouth and Lucy couldn't help but moan a little louder with pleasure and keep her cheeks a deeper shade of red. Natsu looked up at Lucy and started to lean in. He kissed her soft pink lips and he didn't want to stop. Lucy felt like her head was stuck in the clouds and wouldn't come down. Natsu, still holding her breasts, started to slowly make his way down her stomach to her lower abdomen. He could feel the warmth and wetness that had stained her pants.

He slowly put his hands around Lucy's waist and found the waistline of her pants. He then slowly moved his hand in between her pants and her waist and slowly slid inside. He could feel her soft hips, going lower he could feel her soft ass. It felt round and plump and soft as a new pillow full of feathers. He felt his way in between Lucy's legs. He could feel the warmth getting warmer and he could hear Lucy's moans getting a little more rapid as he kissed her more vigorously. He softly touched Lucy's sex and Lucy gasped a little with excitement and pleasure. To Natsu, Lucy's sex felt like silk, smooth and slick but her sex was also wet from her excitement.

Natsu slipped his fingers along the opening and slipped one of his fingers inside her. He started to slowly thrust his finger in and out, he got faster as Lucy's panting got more rapid with her mouth hanging open and her eyes tearing with pleasure. Natsu then pulled down her pants and panties and thrusted more making Lucy wet with excitement. Natsu then leaned down and stuck out his slick tongue and licks Lucy's clit. Lucy's then twitches a little and her panting continues. Her cheeks are all the while a rosy red as Natsu continued to explore inside her body with his tongue. His warm tongue mixed with the hot warmth of Lucy's love canal, her breathing getting heavier and Natsu getting more aroused. He kept licking her deeper and deeper until he heard a squeal or arousal, the sound of Lucy's loud moan, a rush of slick liquid flowing onto his tongue. Natsu tasted the sticky liquid on his tongue, indicating that it was Lucy's cum. He lifted his head back up to look at the now panting Lucy, her head laying back on the pillow and her breathing heavy from her wonderful orgasm. Natsu then crawled back up to her lips and kissed her passionately and deep, twirling his cum covered tongue with hers. She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. Natsu then placed his hard member at the entrance of Lucy's soaking wet canal. She grabbed onto him tightly and slightly winced as Natsu slowly slid his member inside of her. The long and thick cock slid in mostly easily but it was still quite a challenge. Lucy was very tight, her virgin pussy contracting around Natsu's large size. Natsu grabbed Lucy's breast and moaned as he slid all the way inside, breaking the hymen and making Lucy slightly squeal. Blood dripped out and ran down her ass onto the white bed sheets below, but she didn't mind. She panted heavily as she stared up at Natsu with a lustful gaze, her arms still around his neck and her fingers running through his pink, spiky hair. Natsu waited a few moments to let Lucy adjust then started slowly thrusting.

"Damn Lucy….ah~ y-your so tight," he moaned into her ear. She moaned slightly as she got used to the wonderful feeling. Her stomach felt warm and her insides felt as if they were on fire. She loved every moment of the feeling and craved for more. Natsu began thrusting harder and harder, each time making Lucy moan louder. Her fingers gripped his spiked hair tightly, slightly pulling on it as he thrusted inside of her. He moaned as she pulled his hair and thrusted deeper, a tingling sensation waving over both of them and a feel of climactic pleasure. Natsu could feel Lucy's warmth grow as her breathing got heavier and her legs started twitching. Natsu's long member started to throb and twitch as well, as his body prepared for his climax. Lucy arched her back upwards and moaned loudly as she came. Natsu, feeling all the more pleasure, came with her, shooting his hot semen inside Lucy's womb and canal. As he pulled out of her, he panted and saw some of the white, hot goo dribble out of Lucy's pussy. Lucy then relaxed again and panted heavily.

"I-I love you Natsu," she proclaimed to him, smiling all the while. Natsu smiled back, "I love you too Lucy," was his response. He leaned down and kissed her passionately for a moment before pulling away and lying down beside her in satisfaction. He cuddled her close as both of them started drifting off to sleep. Happy, who was outside the window, looked in with disbelief as to what he had just witnessed. His face was a chilli pepper red as he peered in on the couple. With a shocked face, Happy turned and flew to the guild to tell the others.

The End

(Thank you all to whomever reads my story. I am a first time writer so I hope my story is at least pleasing. I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if there is anything I need to change)


End file.
